Henry Who?
by Alex113
Summary: A new villain named Tennis Player shows up in Swellview. Will Captain Man and Kid Danger be able to stop him? Or will they lose their memory forever?
1. Tennis Player Arrives

It was just another typical day in Swellview…..

After a long and boring day at school, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper walk out of the elevator and into the Man Cave after falling a few miles underground in the seemingly useless elevator.

"Hey Ray, how goes it?" the blonde boy asks the older man.

"It goes boring, that's how!" the older brunette whines to boy.

"Alright Ray, since you're obviously just going to whine to us and try to get us to ask why, just tell us why the day was so boring so we can get it over with." the quick-witted curly haired girl says, immediately catching on to the fact that Ray was only going to complain until one of them asked.

"Why do you think? Nothing has happened here the entire day! I haven't had anyone around to talk to, since Schwoz is visiting his sister who looks like horse, you guys have been at school all day, no one has committed any crimes, and I am losing my mind!" the brunette finished quite dramatically, throwing his hands in the air to add to his dramatic-ness.

"Okay, two things. One: that was very dramatic, and Two: It isn't nice to say that Schwoz's sister looks like a horse." Jasper, who didn't want to be left out of the conversation, added.

"Well sorrrrryyy, for being a little dramatic, since I am so bored I could literally do ANYTHING!" Ray said, smothering his words in sarcasm.

"Whatever. Are you ever going to have Schwoz fix that elevator?" Henry asked.

"Honestly, probably not." Ray said.

Just then, they were cut off by the chiming sound of the Crime Alert. Gooch's face filled one of the many screens on the right wall of the Man Cave. Ray literally rolled out of his position on the couch, and sprinted over to the screen.

"Finally! I thought no one was ever going to commit a crime again!" Ray said.

"Oh they have, and this time it is a very bad one." Gooch said.

"Well? Give me the details!" Ray exclaimed.

"The suspect appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. Calls himself "Tennis Player". He calls to random people and serves them seemingly normal balls, but when they hit the ground in front of the person, or when the person catches the ball, it then catches on fire and releases a noxious chemical that makes them fall unconscious. When they wake up, they have no sense of who they are or what happened to them. Since this just started happening, we have no information on if the effects are permanent." Gooch says very seriously.

"Wow. Not only did I get someone to release my boredom on, but this sounds like a tough one!" Ray said, wrongly excited.

"Dude, that's terrible. Why are you so excited about this?" Henry asked.

"Tennis Player? Couldn't he've at least come up with a better name than that?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I've told you like, A MILLION TIMES. I'm bored! Now let's get out of here, Kid Danger!" Ray said happily.

"Be careful guys, we don't want you to forget who you are!" Charlotte said seriously.

"Yeah, seriously, this guy sounds pretty creepy and dangerous! Good luck!" Jasper said.

"We'll be fine. If he can't come up with a better name than Tennis Player, how smart could he be? Let's blow and go." Henry said.

Ray and Henry then ran into their positions underneath the tubes, chewed and popped their gum balls, and then Kid Danger and Captain Man yelled, "Up the tube!" . Then they were gone.


	2. Game, Set, Match

Just outside the Man Cave…..

"You know, Kid Danger, I think we forgot something." Captain Man said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? What?" Kid Danger asked him.

"How about asking Gooch where the villain is located? Oh, and maybe a description?" Captain Man said, very annoyed. He hadn't intended for Kid Danger to take his question quite so literally.

"Yeah, that might be a little bit important." Kid Danger said, rolling his eyes.

Captain Man called Gooch and got the villain's location. Apparently he was at Swellview Park, serving more tennis balls to people.

"Kid, we've got to get there fast. He's knocking people out again!" Captain Man said.

"Seriously? This guy just doesn't take a break!" Kid Danger answered.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Swellview Park. They were looking for a man with mid-length brown hair, green eyes, and a missing canine tooth. He was supposedly wearing a green polo shirt and a green visor, so that helped narrow it down some too.

"There he is!" Kid Danger whisper-yelled, pointing from behind the bush they were hiding in.

"Indeed. Good eye Kid!" Captain Man praised.

The villain turned. He looked right at them. Like there wasn't a gigantic bush in front of them. Like he could see right through it. _Like he knew where they were the entire time._ He started walking towards them. Captain Man decided that the villain wouldn't have the pleasure of finding them crouched behind a bush. He exploded out of the shrub, leaves flying everywhere in the process, and Kid Danger soon followed suit.

"Tennis Player! Give up your balls of doom!" Captain Man roared, then looked the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Ok, that just sounded so wrong." Tennis Player said.

"Well, you're the one with the stupid name! I mean, Tennis Player? Seriously, couldn't you've come up with something better?" Kid Danger retorted.

"It was all I could think of!" Tennis Player defended himself.

"What about….. The Tennis Menace?" Kid Danger said.

"I AM NAMED TENNIS PLAYER, MIDGET!" Tennis Player yelled, "Curse you and your gift of name-giving! Call me by my chosen name, or pay the price!" he screeched as he aimed what Kid Danger could only assume was a memory-loss ball at them.

"Ok, ok. Whatever. Calm down, TP!" Captain Man quipped.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. TOILET PAPER!" Tennis Player roared.

"Oh calm down TP, we're just teasing!" Kid Danger pressed.

"That is by far enough. I will most enjoy watching you forget who you are. Forever." A creepy smile flashed across Tennis Player's face. Then he started throwing the messed up tennis balls. A lot of them! He probably had a hundred just sitting in a stack! How did they miss that before?

"Look out Captain Man!" Kid Danger said, dodging balls like crazy. He couldn't catch them for fear of being set on fire and having the chemical get him. People were running in all directions, and since this madman was throwing balls everywhere, he was setting lots of different places in the park ablaze.

"Same to you Kid!" Captain Man yelled. He continued to do acrobatics that would be impossible for some, but since he was Captain Man, anything was possible for him. But that's when it happened. He saw Kid Danger start hacking and wheezing, and ran up to him.

"You ok, Kid?" Captain Man asked, obviously worried.

"Uh, I think so, it's just kind of hard to breathe and…." Kid Danger's raspy sentence ended abruptly when he fell over.

 _"_ _No."_ Captain Man said. He couldn't believe it. And in that same second, oblivious to everything because of being blindsided by Kid Danger's unconsciousness, the Tennis Player got away, but Captain Man already knew that they would meet again. Very soon.


	3. I'm Henry Who?

A few minutes later in the Man Cave…

Ray had just run the short distance from the park back to Junk N Stuff in record time. He couldn't think of anything but if Henry was going to be okay, or remember anything when he woke up. The only thing Ray did before leaving the park was calling the firefighter's station to send someone to extinguish the flames in the park. He barely even noticed that Tennis Player escaped! After running with Henry in his arms, even though it was a minor distance, Ray was quite tired. But he couldn't think about being tired right now. Frankly, he was just plain numb.

"Ray! Snap out of it! This is no time to be staring off into space and thinking about bad life decisions!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"Yeah, you're definitely right. What should we do? Oh, and how did you know how that machine worked?" Ray asked. One of Schwoz's many inventions was now checking something (Ray had no idea what) on Henry, and reading his vitals.

"I definitely think you should call Schwoz, to see if he has some invention to cure memory loss, and Schwoz taught me how to work this machine in case one of you got hurt while he was away. It just tells you vitals and if the person has any injuries. Henry seems like he's doing okay, all of his vitals check out. It is alerting me through that he has that chemical in his lungs, and unless he's somehow immune, it will probably affect him." Charlotte said in a quick, worried tone.

Ray called Schwoz, then reported back to Charlotte. "Schwoz says there is no such thing as a memory loss curing machine."

"Seriously? He can make something to put me inside of Henry's dream but can't cure memory loss?" Charlotte asked sarcastically.

Just then, Henry starts rolling around and groaning. The machine next to him starts beeping like crazy, signaling that his heart rate is elevated.

"He's waking up!" Charlotte whisper-screamed.

"OHMYGOD!" Henry screamed, eyes wide and frantic, words slurring, and suddenly bursting out of his sleeping state.

"Henry! You're awake! So glad to have you back Kid. Can you remember everything that happened?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Where am I? Who am I? Whaaaaatttt?" Henry yelled in an extreme panic, and he jumped up and started run away from the people who he now thought were strangers.

"Oh no. This can't be happening!" Charlotte said. "You are Henry Hart. Stop messing with us Henry!" She yelled at him, usually calm in these situations, but now nearly in tears.

"I'm Henry who?" Wide eyed, frantic Henry asked them.

"Henry HART." Ray said, emphasizing his last name.

"If I'm Henry Hart, then how come I don't know my own name, and I don't know you people, or even where I am!" Henry said in obvious frustration. Then, he started shaking, and fell over again.

Charlotte was very upset, she decided to call Jasper, who had went home earlier, because she thought that he deserved to know. She just hoped that Henry would pull himself together again soon.

Meanwhile, Ray was pacing around the Man Cave, after putting Henry on the couch. He decided that he needed to go have a little talk with the Tennis Player; one that ended with TP in jail and Henry with a regained memory. Lucky for him, Gooch at that very same moment popped up on one of the screens in the Man Cave, and gave him the Tennis Player's exact location, where he was currently endangering more people. Captain Man then decided that a stop needed to be put to this villain's reign of terror. He popped a gum ball, and up the tube Captain Man went.


	4. A Deal Gets Made

At an old abandoned frying pan factory somewhere in Swellview….

Captain Man had just arrived at the abandoned frying pan factory where Gooch said Tennis Player would be. Gooch told him that after every sighting of Tennis Player trying to hurt people, this is where he would return to. Captain Man assumed that this was his lair, as most villains have. Seriously? Couldn't he've at least chosen a place that wasn't completely creepy? Oh well, you know how villains are.

Captain Man crept into the building, he figured that Tennis Player was already alerted of his presence, but just in case he could surprise him…

"Captain Man! Welcome to my wonderful lair!" Tennis Player boomed from above. Captain Man looked up to see the man standing of a platform very far up. He probably did this purposefully so that Captain Man could not reach him easily.

"Tennis Player. You know what I want. How do I cure Kid Danger!" Captain Man yelled confidently and furiously.

"Ah ah ah! You know I play games. Answers come at a price." Tennis Player said creepily.

"Yes, I know your dirty game. What do you want?" Captain Man questioned.

"My freedom, in return for your antidote." Tennis Player said evenly.

"Done."

"You'd do anything for that sidekick of yours, quite fond of him, aren't you?"

"He's the best sidekick I've ever had, now just tell me how to get him back normal, creep." Captain Man said.

"Well then. Find something that will remind him of a strong memory. Use it just as it would've been used in that memory. Then the other memories will come back to him." TP said.

"Okay, if this doesn't work you are going to really regret tricking me." Captain Man said boldly.

"Oh I doubt it, you'll never catch me." Tennis Player said.

"Don't count on getting away ever again. One day I will find you, and put you behind bars." Captain Man retorted. Then Tennis Player left. He just walked out. Ray could've stopped him, but he didn't. They had a deal. Captain Man went back to Junk N Stuff. He really, really hoped this worked.


	5. Just Kidding

Back in Junk N Stuff, miles underground….

Henry was awake again. He was CRAZED. He just wouldn't stop running all over the Man Cave and screaming like a lunatic. He was making Ray feel bad, because Ray could only imagine not having any memories or not knowing who he was.

"Hey Henry, can you come over here for a minute?" Ray asked. Boy, he really hoped this would work.

"I'm Henry right? Yeah, okay. I'm Henry. Henry Hart, Henry Hart." Henry said in a strange, singsongy voice.

"Um, yeah. Could you c'mere for a minute?" Ray said again.

Henry walked over. Ray had the wrist band that he gave to Henry the first day he became Kid Danger. He hoped that this would be a strong enough memory to make the rest come back. He turned into Captain Man, and snapped the bracelet on Henry's wrist. Now to re-create the moment.

"What's this for?" Henry asked.

"It means we're engaged." Captain Man says seriously.

"WHAT?" Henry yells.

"Haha. Just kidding." Ray says humorously.

"Phew. Wait a minute….." Henry's face is scrunched up, like he's _trying to remember something._ Shock and realization enters Henry's eyes. He shudders, and passes out yet again. This time though, something about it was different, and Ray just hopes that he's back to normal when he wakes up.

Almost immediately, Henry starts groaning and picks himself off of the floor. Ray is surprised that he was only out for a few seconds.

"Henry?" Ray asks carefully.

"Ray? What happened? Did Tennis Player get away?" Henry asks.

"KID! Good to have you back! Charlotte will be so excited to hear that you're back to normal!" Ray says excitedly.

"Back to normal? Oh wait, did I get hit with a tennis ball?"

"No, but that jerk was throwing so many at you that the chemicals got you anyways. You were doing a good job dodging them." Ray praised.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back too, I guess. I'm hungry though!" Henry said.

"Chinese food?"

"Chinese food."


End file.
